Spin
by ReadyRead
Summary: Black Lagoon short stories centered around Rock and Revy.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Ah another series I will be cranking out once in awhile. Short ficlets mainly focusing on Rock or Revy (Or both). Some A.U. I will place a M rating because although the chapters will vary in the ratings, some of them will be a hardcore M.

Disclaimer : I do not own Black lagoon

* * *

_Chapter 1 Kid Rock_

She couldn't help it. Looking down at the boy in front of her with a terrible hair cut, dressed in an outfit that mimicked Rocks, made her laugh hard.

"That's a good one kid."

He looked towards her with a frown. "Revy, it is me."

"Look, I give you credit for looking like and sounding like the dork, but you forgot one important thing. He ain't a kid."

His facial expression soured as he folded his arms. "Revy", he whined. "Please I need you to believe me."

She snorted, sitting on the couch placing her hand on his head thumping it. "Alright office boy, indulge me."

Grabbing his head rubbing it tenderly he pouted. "What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"For starters, tell me how we met."

"That one is easy, you held a gun to my face and kept me hostage. Couldn't get a dime out of my company for ransom so you adopted me into the group." He looked over towards her. "Now is that enough?"

Well shit.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do Dutch?" Benny whispered looking towards Rock who currently jumping up attempting to get his wallet back from Revy.

Dutch sighed. "Revy, give the man his stuff back and stop being a bully." Looking back at Benny. "I don't know Benny boy, never had to deal with any shit like this before. All I can say is, we wait."

Revy laughed as she pulled his wallet up for the umpteenth time. She bent down to give it to him before feeling a kick to the shins. "You little shit", she grabbed him by his shirt.

"Hey", Dutch got her attention, prying Rock away from her grasp.

"Look, obviously Rock is not, his normal self. But we still have to resume business as usual until then."

"What I gotta look after him?"

"You surprised? You always do."

"Yeah but this time, c'mon look at him Dutch." She pushed Rock. "He cant even defend himself from something so minor. How the hell is he gonna survive?"

"Then I guess you'll have to do double duty then."

* * *

Dutch sent them to the Rip off church to run an errand. He tried to keep things business as usual despite his appearance. Making Rock a bit relieved. However with Revy left having to drive and handle the labor intensive side of things, she began to take her aggression out on him.

"Alright mini man, just let me do the talking and stay behind me alright?"

"Revy, we both know I'm the negotiator of the group."

"Yeah, seeing as how that's the only thing you can do." She spat causing him to wince.

They approached the doors of the church spotting Eda loudly smaking gum.

"Well, well. When did you have time pop out at kid you slut?" Eda crouched down looking at him before laughing. "Even have him dressing like his daddy. At least he has one good role model."

"Fuck you. This IS Rock."

Her eyes widened as she took off her shades. "No way."

"Hey Eda", he sighed taking a seat.

"Weren't you a little cutie", He flinched as she pinched his cheeks. He was relieved when Revy came to his side

"Enough already", she swatted Eda's hand away. "Don't fuck with him ok? You already know he's sensitive."

"Oh look at your Two Hands, being all maternal and shit. Or is it, you're just standing up for your little man." Eda roared with laughter as Revy and Rock

mirrored the same expression of annoyance.

"Anyway we came here to find out if the goods came in or not. So"

Shots began to ring inside of the church. Rock felt Revy's hand around his neck pulling him towards the floor. "Goddammit Eda"

"What are you blaming me for? And who said you could use the good Lord's name in vain, bitch?"

They both moved to a wall peering outside at the assailants. "Its not that many, we can take them." Revy grinned cocking her gun.

"Rock", she yelled duck and hide somewhere would ya?"

It didn't take long for them to clear out the yard. Unloading magazine round after magazine without fail. Eda and Revy tapped each others gun before looking around at the damage. "Well shit partner, looks like the Lord's house isn't bullet proof."

"Fuck you too."

"Rock? Yo Rock where'd ya go?"

She spotted him curled up in a corner under the pew shaking. At first she thought of laughing at the sap but then, she remembered the feeling well. Being young and helpless. Unable to do anything at that age without any strength. "Hey Rocky", she whispered placing her hand on his head.

"Are they gone?" He asked with such a helpless look in his eye

"Yeah, all the bad guys are gone." She grinned. "You can come out now." She extended her hand to him.

"Eda", she called. "Seeing as how you don't have the goods in yet, we're out." She moved towards the door before pausing. Looking down Rock grabbed her hand, enclosing it in his. She felt her face burn with anger and embarrassment but decided to leave it be. She yanked him swiftly hoping Eda wouldn't notice.

"See ya later Revy, come back some time with that little mini man of yours." She screeched.

* * *

The night hadn't progressed much. They sat in the market eating as they always had. Revy looked over at her partner with his chin resting in his hand, deep in thought.

"Yo Rock, foods getting cold." She took a bite of her food looking in his direction.

"Oh, yeah." He said with a frown. Eating the food in silence.

Dutch ordered her to watch him until he turned back to normal whenever that would be. For his sake and hers, she wished for it sooner than later. They walked back to her apartment where he would be spending the night on the couch.

"Here ya go."

"I can take care of myself you know Revy."

"Yeah, clearly. Anyway you know my place knock if you need something." She flicked the light off. "Night."

"Yeah, night."

He tried his best to get comfortable but he had too much on his mind. He was terrified. Within the last few hours he began to fear that he might never return to normal. The thought of having to go leave the Lagoon because of his current state made him cry.

He heard Revy's door open swiftly.

"What the hell you crying about out here."

He turned away from her. "Leave me alone. I don't wanna be bother."

She placed a hand on his head softly. "C'mon." She lifted him off the couch and led him into her room. She motioned for him to lay down.

"I guess you are my Rocky baby."

"Revy", he replied sternly

"I'm just joking, jeez". She wrapped her arms around him nesting her head on his. He remembered there was a time he felt safe like this as a child. Wrapped in his mother's arms away from any danger.

"Revy", his breath hitched in fear. "What if I don't turn back?"

"Then I guess we'll have to find you a foster family", she snorted.

He frowned. Wriggling in her arms.

"I'll just do what I always do Rock. I'll have your back and shoot any fucker that tries to mess with you."

He turned to face her, rubbing away his tears. "You mean that?"

"C'mon you got kidnapped by a schoolgirl can't get any worse than that. You're still you, Rock. We all know that. So what you're a few sizes smaller that brain of yours is just fine", she ruffled his hair.

He turned around feeling her arms around his chest and he shifted comfortably in her bed.

"And when you turn 18 again", she whispered, "we'll have the most amazing sex you'll ever have."

His eyes widened. He hope he'd turn back to his old self soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, you all are so wonderful. This collection of short stories will go everywhere and more. More to come soon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon_

_Chapter 2 On the rocks._

* * *

Contrary to belief, liquor did not in fact make her prone to bickering. If anything it was the only thing that seemed to mellow the mood after a productive day filled with gunshots. And although the thought of a monotonous job made her want to blow her brains out, things at the Lagoon company kept her on her toes and exciting enough to deal with the repetition.

_Another night at the Yellow Flag_, Revy hummed sitting at the bar in her usual spot. She looked to her side as her partner took a seat.

"Bacardi on the rocks Bao and whatever she's having", Rock motioned over towards her sitting down.

Revy smirked. She couldn't deny that he was the only partner she could ever stand. Normally anyone Dutch brought home to be part of the team would be dead by now. Not intentionally by her hands, but if the dumb ass was lucky enough to get captured, she wouldn't be a rush to save him. But Rock was the one she unintentionally brought home.

"You sure you can afford me, lightweight?"

"Who are you calling lightweight?" He smirked. "I think I can manage."

It seemed almost part of a natural routine to have him tag along with her, spending their down time drinking and him listening to her gossip about the latest craze in Roanapur. Rock always seemed to be the one to buy her drinks. She saved his ass enough times that it began to turn into a fair trade. Revy couldn't even remember the number of times she charged into gunfire to find the dope somewhere with his jaw cracked and his eye bruised. Every time she saved him she would be filled with anger at his stupid antics until she caught a look at his dopey face beaning with joy.

"Alright then, I can't promise I won't break your bank account", she grinned taking a shot.

Before Rock became part of the group, when Dutch and Benny decided not to follow along with her to the Yellow Flag, Revy would sit at the bar making idle conversation with Bao or Eda. Sometimes a random drunk guy would try his luck in trying to flirt which would end with him with a bullet hole in his kneecap. By that point her buzz would fade and she would leave in a fowl mood.

With him it was pleasant. They wouldn't get into heated arguments as often as she had with others and she found herself extremely calm around him. The only time they argued is when she poked him too hard at his pride, making him stand up for himself. Even then she found enjoyment in it, seeing him riled up and angry. It wasn't every day the guy lost his cool.

By the third drink he'd loosen his tie, bringing out a round of jokes trying his best to make her smile. He did tell the best jokes. He murmured for her to turn her attention to the man on the wall and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh at the poor bastard. Revy looked back at Rock who's face was beginning to redden. By that point she knew he was far from a buzz. She knew he was fully drunk when his face would get really red and his eyes would get glossy. He had a mopey puppy dog look on his face that would shift into a goofy grin as if he pulled off another stunt of being funny.

"Rock that was such a lame joke, you fucking drunk."

"But I got you to laugh", he grinned.

Maybe that's why she kept him around. To get a good laugh and a free drink out of the deal every night. Or maybe it was because of all the fuckers in this shit hole named Roanapur, he was different. Still she laughed at the irony. Back when she was a brat crawling around New York, she would rob guys like him. In their suits with nice fancy watches and wallets made of genuine leather. Hair greased back with a scent of strong cologne. Now on the other side of the world she was partnered with a former paper pusher, who she saved on a regular who bought her the good drinks and made greater company than most.

The nights always seemed to follow the same pattern. They would start out on something strong, then work their way to the watered down cheap shit Bao kept in the front of the bar. She begin to realize how drunk she was when she would get hands on. Touching, grabbing and jabbing at Rock, not that he seemed to mind the contact. He would give her a sloppy smile and grabbed her softly as she stumbled at bit off the bar stool. Revy felt his hand firmly on her waist, pulling her closer. Had it been anyone else and she would have pulled her gun out and shot the fucker. Hell had the Rock of last year tried to pull the stunt she would have put him in his place. But her and Rock were past that point.

"Ready to go? "He slurred, lifting himself slowly from the seat.

She drank too much, she always drank too much. Rock would try to get her to slow down but she kept downing one glass after another hoping to drink away the unwarranted feelings that surfaced when she was this close to him. They walked around the city towards her apartment in silence as if Roanapur wasn't full of criminals. He would wrap her arm around his neck, helping her to balance. Even if she was drunk, Revy always kept one hand free to draw if need be. More so for his protection more than hers.

"C'mon Becca", he grabbed her by her waist leading her into the bedroom. "You need to rest."

He only called her that when they were alone, on nights like these. Where he was drunk enough to push his luck which usually worked.

Revy sat on the bed groaning as he pulled the trash can over to the edge. She twitched as she felt something cool against her forehead.

"Guess we drank the bar", he smiled motioning for her to lye down before throwing the covers on top of her.

"Where you going?" She asked, slipping out of her tank top.

"Hm?"

"Get your ass back over here."

"But"

"You wanna get kidnapped out there?" Revy replied in a scratchy tone.

As silly as the excuse was, it was enough of an invitation that she slipped Rock from time to time when she was drunk and wanted to test the waters. Although he was a smart guy, he was pretty dense when it came to her invitations.

But this time, he paused at the invitation. She smirked, he was finally catching on. Rock slipped off his collar shirt and tie stumbling towards her. His face was still red from the alcohol, and his features softened.

"C'mere Rocky", she whispered, bringing him closer. If you would have asked her a year ago if she had any soft spots, Revy would have laughed in your face before shooting you in the knee cap for implying. She was in every way the antithesis of vulnerability. She was aggressive, unapologetic, competitive, and undiplomatic. But as much as she might deny it, she knew her partner, the man that she began to spend most of her days and nights with was in the very sense her soft spot. Part of that realization made her loath the man. For cracking through her rough exterior.

He crawled into the bed as she tugged at his undershirt. "Rebecca", he hesitated as she moved closer to him.

The kiss was unsure. She knew Rock's brain was having a melt down. Revy grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer, deepening the kiss between them, slipping her tongue in his mouth. She needed to take out her aggression on someone, and her partner was always willing without complaints. He moaned as she bit down on his lower lip hard. Rock pulled her closer, grabbing her ass.

Revy smirked. The fucker actually had it in him.

Her breathing became irregular, gasping from air between kisses.

Revy moved on top of him, straddling his hips. She bent down to kiss him roughly as he propped himself up on his elbows to meet her demands. Time stood still with only the humming of the air condition and the soft sighs exhaled with each kiss.

He paused as she played with the buckle on his trousers sliding them off and tossing them onto the floor. She slid off his boxers as he grabbed her hips roughly.

She positioned herself before looking into his glossy eyes, longing and needy. Rock always wore his heart on his sleeve for the whole world to see. Though Revy couldn't deny she took some sense of satisfaction in seeing the amounts of pleasure inside his expressions.

"Revy", he exhaled as she lowered herself onto him.

He thrust his hips slowly. Making her feel every ounce of pleasure with each thrust. She arched her back as she felt a hand sliding up her stomach, resting on her collar bone.

She didn't need love or any fucking pity. She had survived long enough without either. But nights like this, feeling her partner inside of her made her forget just how fucked up the world was and everyone in it.

She wrapped her legs around him following his rhythm.

He struggled to keep his pace as he slowed down a bit, hoping to hold onto the moment as long as he could. With each thrust her ears rang with the sounds of his moans. She wondered how long had it been for him since he fucked someone. They had always spent most of their time together. Most of Roanapur knew she already marked him as hers making it hard for him to find anyone willing.

Rock grabbed her, pulling her into another kiss reigning her thoughts back to him.

"So close", he exhaled against her lips.

Revy could feel it too. The fluttering feeling building inside or stomach whenever she locked eyes with him.

In the throws of passion, the in heat of ecstasy he held onto her for dear life. For her it was the feeling of relief, of all the tension dismembering within a single moment.

Revy laid down, looking towards the ceiling of her cheap apartment with only the sounds of her partners breathing filling her ears. Her heart, still thumping against her rib cage.

When the morning would come, when sobriety began to hit them she knew he would freak out. It was one of his many problems, he thought too much into something. By chance, even if they fucked up their partnership, damaging it beyond repair, she knew he wouldn't stray too far from her. They were tied to one another for as long as they were breathing.

"Revy, what...what is this?" He slurred. His mind, even with large amounts of alcohol began to fire back question after question.

"Whatever you want it to be, Rock", she exhaled.

Before he could protest, before he could object that this moment of casual sex was more than just a one night event she kissed him hard. Before he could spill a confession of his undying love, or a sobbing story of the obvious of how close they've gotten to the point where imagining life without the other became terrifying. She decided to nip it in the bud

"You're my partner, right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't see me inviting anyone else into my room do you?"

He paused. "No."

"Where there's your answer."

At least for the night, laying next to one another it would be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Another fic. This one is an AU

Disclaimer I do not own Black Lagoon.

_Chapter 3 Doc Rock_

* * *

"One of your patients showed up in the ER a couple of nights ago"

He frowned, taking a sip of coffee. "Let me guess, it was her again wasn't it?"

"Yep", Benny laughed. "I heard the EMS guys tried to take her in the truck and she refused. Took a bus and wrapped her arms in gauze til she came in. Said she wouldn't be robbed on top of being shot at."

"That's Rebbecca for you", Rokuro chuckled. "How's she doing?"

Benny looked down at his cup of coffee, stirring an extra pack of sugar. "Well, both her arms got shot but the bullet went straight through. Clean cut. She will need some heavy pain killers for awhile, I know it has to hurt like a bitch."

"Jesus."

"Yeah, she told me to tell you not to hold out on her and give her, the good shit, as she puts it."

Rokuro sighed, running his hand in his hair. "That woman I tell you. So I take it she'll be coming to terrorize the office again?"

"Yep, be prepared. Anyway I gotta get back", Benny lifted himself up from the table taking his tray. "Good luck Rokuro, let me know how it goes."

* * *

"Dr. Okajima, that _pendeja_ is here again." The nurse stopped him with a sour expression on her face folding her arms.

"Thanks for the heads up Fabiola. You check her vitals?"

"Her blood pressure is through the roof and I may or may not have enjoyed seeing her in pain", the nurse grinned.

"Fabiola", he stressed before taking the clipboard from her.

"I know, I know. Its just, every time she comes in here I pray its her last. I know that's bad of me but we can't get any peace anytime she comes around."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "She's in my hands now so don't you worry. I'll clear her to go when we're done alright?"

"Your funeral, doc", she replied walking to the front office.

He sighed walking down the hall towards her room. It wasn't often that Rebecca came to his office unless it was something dire. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He had a bad timing of catching her mid changing anytime she came. Even when he knocked and she responded, she would be in the process of putting on her gown. Almost as if it was intentional

"It's open."

Rokuro entered the room spotting Rebecca sitting on the hospital bed in a gown, sighing with relief. Her right arm in a sling, her left by her side.

"Hey Rock." She mumbled. He smirked at the nickname. Rebecca had been the one to coin the nickname for him after failing to remember his name. Anytime she called for an appointment, she would ask for the doctor with the "funny foreign name" or the Japanese guy. After awhile, after all the attempts at getting her to remember she settled on calling him Rock.

"It's been awhile", he greeted. "Whats the story here?", he stepped closer to her examining her arm.

"Ah work related injury." She winced as he applied pressure. "Hey hey, be gentle. Damn."

"Sorry, I just have to make sure everything is ok. We don't want it getting infected."

"Yeah, so that's all it was. Damn, had to come out of pocket at the emergency room. They had me waiting for fucking ever."

"No workers comp?" He checked the other arm in the sling slowly taking it out.

"They'll reimburse me as always."

Rebecca first became a patient of his a two years ago. The first time he saw her come in, she had bruises and cuts as if she got into a fight with some barb wire. Always paying in cash, her personal information always was very vague. Never listing much of her address or occupation. Every so often she would show up needing pain medication for an "on the job injury", and as her doctor he had to make a call. He had seen bruises, cuts, scrapes, even a fracture or broken bone, but a gunshot wound was another territory of danger she stepped in.

He nodded, noting it was fully healed with no risk of infection. He walked over to his clipboard looking over her information. "The procedure seems to have gone well, and I'll prescribe you some pain medication."

"Fucking A. I've been using that over the counter shit, and it doesn't work that well. Makes it hard to fucking sleep."

He took his glasses off, looking towards her. "No work for at least a two months."

"What?"

"Rebecca you just had a gun shot wound to not one but both of your arms. It takes time for it to heal and you don't want to put any pressure or stress on it."

"C'mon Doc, how am I supposed to eat if I don't work?"

"Your health is important Revy", he replied sternly. He never had such a hard headed patient like her. On the worst days, they would fight like an old married couple. She would push and push hoping he would give in to her demands. When he reached the brink of his tolerance he would call her by her nickname.

"Since I already have you here, I might as well give you a physical."

She smirked tilting her head to the side. "Jeez Rock, aren't you at least going to treat me to dinner first?"

"Revy", he stressed not in the mood to argue with a blush across his face that became apparent.

"Jeez lighten up Rock. Its not often I get to come here and mess with you."

"More often then you should. Anyway," he moved closer to her examining her. "Does it hurt when I apply pressure right here?"

She laughed, grabbing his arm. "No, but I have been having some serious pain here", she trailed his hand lower and lower past her navel before he jerked out of her grip.

"Rebecca"

"Alright, alright. I'll play straight. She laughed. "The look on your face was fucking priceless doc."

He shook his head at the woman. She was different for sure. It wasn't everyday that Rokuro had bizarre patients. Sure some of his female patients would make a pass at him or flirt a bit, but with Rebecca anything could happen. She was unpredictable, and wreck less. At the age of 27, she's already has been through most bodily damage most people wouldn't go through in their entire lives. Rebecca was on the fast track of self destruction and he was worried he'd receive a phone call about her down at the morgue.

Placing the stethoscope on her chest, "Make deep breathes." She inhaled and exhaled keeping her eyes on him.

"You down there copping a feel, doc?" She grinned.

He kept his head low. Low enough so she couldn't see the blush spreading across his face. "No. This is a hospital, not a brothel."

She sighed, stretching under his grasp.

He noticed, looking up from his stethoscope with a questionable look. "You ok? I mean...considering?"

She smirked with a soft expression in her eyes. "Eh quit your worrying Rock, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"As your doctor, its my job to worry."

Revy scoffed. "I take it if I stop paying ya, you wouldn't give a damn then huh?"

He frowned, pulling the stethoscope over his neck. "I'm just tired Rock. They said I lost a lot of blood so you know, there's that."

He moved closer to her. Close enough to feel her breath against his skin. Her eyes softened before flinching against is light. Rokuro couldn't deny, she was attractive. Even with cuts, scrapes, and bruises her beauty never seemed to fade.

He placed his hand on her face, stroking it softly before tilting it slightly. "Almost done. Look up for me."

"You done probing me yet?"

He clicked the light off, giving her a smile. "Physically, yes."

He pulled up a chair next to her writing on his board.

"You still drinking heavily and smoking?"

"You know the old saying, drink like a fish smoke like a chimney."

"You know you can't take alcohol heavily with the meds I'm giving you."

"Calm down, I cut down to a pack a day, just for you. And since I can't work for awhile, booze will have to wait."

"It should be for yourself Revy. But, it does ease my mind a bit." He gave her a smile. "And even if you stopped coming, doesn't mean I wouldn't worry."

"Aw Rocky." She smirked. "You do care."

She started showing her playful side with him. Around anyone else in the office she would swear, scream, and give a nasty attitude with the most colorful words she could string together in the moment. But it wasn't always flirty with her when she first came to his office. She could ridicule him, his name and his job before he stood up to her. Afterwards she seem to give him more respect, letting him do his job in peace. Or at least to a degree. Standing up he walked towards the door.

"Well I leave you to get dressed and come back with your prescription."

"Ah, it wont take but a min. Not like you haven't seen my tits before." She slid off of the table collecting her clothes.

He blushed. She stripped out of her gown. "Aw fuck, I might need your help." She motioned with her sling.

_Oh boy. _He thought, moving closer to her. "Um"

"Look nothing to get all anxious about, I need you to slip my shirt on."

"How'd you get it off in the first place?" He grabbed the shirt, turning it outside in motioning for her to come closer

"That little", she groaned as she slowly moved her arm into the shirt, "bitch of a nurse helped me."

_Fabiola_, he thought. All of his awkward moments always seem to revolve around one patient. He almost wish he hadn't dismissed Fabiola, she could have saved him the trouble.

Rokuro slipped the shirt over her head before pulling it down, easing her arm through the sleeve.

"Thanks Doc", she bent down picking up her jeans slipping into them as he turned around with a blush across his face.

"So, my prescription", she began. He jumped scrambling his work together. "Right, here", he slipped her a piece of paper.

"Same place as last time?"

"No, the old man closed that drug store a few months ago."

"You could always go down to the store downstairs, they won't up charge you for anything."

"Thanks Rocky, I'll see you around." She waved leaving the room.

"Take care, ok Rebecca?"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

It had been a month since he last saw Rebecca, and two weeks since his break up with his girlfriend. After his breakup with his girlfriend Yukio, he began to hang around the hospital more, indulging in work to keep him busy. Sometimes after work he would walk around downtown emerging himself in the city among the crowd of thousands. Most of his colleagues, and friends always pestered him about being social, getting back out there and dating again. Rokuro would shrug it off, claiming he was too busy hoping it was enough of a excuse and an escape.

Suddenly he heard something click behind him. Before he could turn around he felt something pressed against his back.

"That's far enough", a voice called. "Don't' you fucking turn around."

He felt his stomach churn as the man pressed the gun against his back harder. "Look, you can have my wallet, I don't want any trouble."

"Well isn't this a bitch", he heard a voice call out. "That you Rock?" the voice called.

He tried to turn his head before the assailant hit him with the barrel of the gun.

"I told you not to turn around", he hissed.

"Hey asshole, you might as well give it up. Two on one and I've already seen your fucking face." She laughed.

Rock ducked at the sound of a gunshot, before looking over his shoulder.

"Shit" she hissed, as she slammed the guy to the ground cuffing his hands. "No use in fighting now, you fucker", she spat before kicking him. "That one is for my friend over there and this one", she kicked him again harder this time, "was for shooting at an officer of the law."

Rokuro walked closer to her examining to see if anyone was shot. "Rebecca?" He called out. She was dressed in a dark blue police uniform, holding the guy under her with her knee pressed against his back.

"You alright?" She called out.

"I could be asking you the same thing. You aren't supposed to be working for another month." He yelled with concern.

"Aw fuck, I'd knew you'd get all worried and shit but I'm fine." She winced as the man beneath her struggled. "Would you quit that shit." She demanded.

It felt surreal, seeing Rebecca as a cop. As hot headed as a person she was, giving her a gun and authority seemed terrifying. But then he realized, who better.

"Revy", a voice called out as a man dressed in the same uniform ran to her side. "Damn girl, I told you to stay in the car."

"Calm down Dutch, besides I wouldn't have caught this piece of shit if I had."

Dutch, her partner lifted the man from her grasp walking him slowly to the car. "I'll tell you the whole story when we get him to the car, just read him his rights."

She turned her attention to Rock with a smirk, to which he frowned. "Your hurt", he said stepping closer.

"Ah, its nothing. He missed."

"You're still recovering Rebecca, you shouldn't even be here."

"Always worrying about me aren't you doc." She grinned.

"And you're always stubborn." He stood by her side examining her shoulder noticing a dark patch of blood.

"I gotta take that piece of shit down to the precinct and right up some paperwork. We'll need your statement too."

"And afterwards?" Rokuro folded his arms. He was upset, he was worried, and he didn't want her to work until things healed. But against all his warnings and advice, she decided anyway.

She laughed."Well I guess you'll need to patch me up Rock."

Revy walked back towards her partner before turning back. "And since I have to take off work the least you could do is feed me afterwards. Besides, I saved your ass. Show some fucking gratitude."

Rokuro sighed with a weary smile. "Alright, Revy."


End file.
